


Shadow Dancers

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus can't quite bring himself to emerge from the safety of the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Dancers

The irony of the situation isn’t lost on Remus. It’s his first Yule Ball (the third for the rest of his friends) and he can’t quite bring himself to stop cowering in the shadows. The Great Hall is buzzing with celebrating students but Remus can’t quite bring himself to join them for fear of the questions he might be asked.  
  
The full moon was waning now but Remus had only been released from Madam Pomfrey’s care in the infirmary that morning. As a result, while Remus’ teal dress robes were more than presentable, his face still bore a few scratches and bruises that not even the presence of Padfoot and Prongs had been able to prevent.  
  
A bark of laughter from the crowd on the dancefloor drew his attention and he looked over, finding Sirius almost immediately despite the mass of dancing students. Unsurprisingly, Sirius and James – for the two were really found separately – were surrounded by a crowd, their easy, out-going natures drawing people in like moths to a flame.  
  
As though he sensed Remus watching him, Sirius turned and stared straight at Remus, his sharp grin turning softer until it was the smile that Remus knew was reserved just for him. Remus watched as Sirius made his excuses and threaded his way through both the assembled people as well as the chairs and tables that surrounded the dancefloor until Sirius was stood in front of him, an irrepressible grin on his face that Remus couldn’t help but return.  
  
“You didn’t have to leave them, Sirius. You should have stayed.”  
  
“And you’re supposed to be the intelligent Marauder, Moony. Of course I wasn’t going to stay over there; it’s the Yule Ball and I want to dance with my boyfriend, if he doesn’t have any objections?”  
  
Remus bit his lip, “You don’t mind dancing in the shadows? I just don’t … well, you know.”  
  
Remus waved a hand in his general direction. He couldn’t help but huff as a kiss was dropped to the tip of his nose and Sirius’ arms wrapped around him.  
  
“I can’t think of anything I’d rather do more, Moony.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/250314.html)


End file.
